My special valentine
by Crixus316
Summary: en honor a este día tan especial les traigo un poco de romance, de una pareja que deberia ser mas tomada en cuenta, ya que esta confirmada y es oficial, bueno, sin mas que decir, disfrutenla, recuerden que se aceptan criticas y sugerencias ;)


**My special valentine**

El amor puede sentirse en el aire, pese al viento frio del invierno, las parejas no dudan en salir de sus hogares y compartir juntos de las festividades, amigos se reúnen para convivir alegremente, niños que apenas comienzan a adentrarse en el maravilloso y turbulento mundo del romance deambulan por las calles, los globos rosas y chocolates se ven por doquier, en casa de la joven Yuki su mente solo podía pensar en una sola cosa, ver a su desobligado favorito, en su mesa una gran caja en color rojo, con un listón blanco, dentro, una sorpresa muy especial para su querido novio, a quien llevaba un tiempo sin poder ver, y esperaba con gran ilusión que el regalo fuera de su agrado.

-ya me voy mamá

-cuídate hija mía, recuerda no llegar tarde

-claro mamá no hay problema

-y por favor, si vas a quedarte más tiempo con él al menos avísanos

-lo siento, no volverá a pasar, esta vez si tengo mi teléfono listo para llamarlos

-muy bien, vete ya, y saluda a ese muchacho de mi parte

-claro mamá, nos vemos

En el templo de los Kusanagi el joven heredero se arreglaba con prisa, pues como siempre, midió mal su tiempo y ya iba tarde a la cita con Yuki, solo le faltaba ponerse la chaqueta y un poco de perfume, pero en el desorden que era su habitación no podía encontrar nada, sin darse cuenta, Saiyu estaba en la entrada, observando con detenimiento a su desesperado hijo tirando todo,

-nunca aprendes ¿verdad hijo mío?

-papá no tengo tiempo para eso, voy tarde a mi cita con Yuki

-tal vez si fueras un poco más disciplinado y ordenado con tus cosas, las encontrarías fácil mente (mientras hablaba el padre de Kyo movió una de las camisas tiradas del joven y le mostro el frasco de perfume que tanto estaba buscando)

Kyo tomo con prisa el frasco y disparo el aplicador un par de veces en su cuello y una más en su torso

-padre, de verdad, no tengo tiempo para otro de tus discursos sobre responsabilidades, deberes y demás, ¿podrías guardarlo para cuando regrese?

El líder del clan Kusanagi solo suspiro decepcionado por la actitud de su primogénito, no podía creer que este joven guerrero, que en varias ocasiones ha mantenido a salvo el mundo, demostrara ser tan irrespetuoso y testarudo, aun con su propio padre, pero no había nada que hacer, al menos no por el momento, ¿o tal vez sí?

-sabes hijo, esta actitud tuya me está cansando bastante

-padre, por favor

-silencio, he intentado ser paciente y considerado contigo no solo por ser mi hijo, o por tus actos de valor y fuerza, sino también porque se que eres apenas un muchacho, muy joven aun para entender el gran peso que estas destinado a llevar en tus hombros

-padre, ya hemos hablado sobre esto, he demostrado ser digno de proteger la espada y usar su poder para vencer a todo aquel que intente destruir o controlar este mundo

-ser el líder de este clan no solo implica ser un guerrero poderoso Kyo

-padre por favor, debo irme ya

\- no iras a ningún lado hasta que me escuches y ordenes este lugar, no pienso seguir tolerando tus insolencias

Kyo conocía perfectamente ese tono autoritario, de nada serviría intentar persuadirlo, solo quedaba obedecer y tratar de hacerlo lo más rápido posible

-bien, al menos déjame avisarle a Yuki que llegare tarde (dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba el número de su novia)

-no te preocupes por eso (la mano de Saiyu se movió veloz mente arrebatando a Kyo su teléfono) yo mismo se lo hare saber

Ring¡ Ring¡

-¿hola? ¿kyo? ¿Dónde estás?

-hola Yuki, soy Saiyu

-buenas tardes señor Kusanagi, ¿está todo bien?

-sí, no te preocupes, solo llamaba para informarte algo

-a, ¿sí? Y ¿Qué ocurre señor?

-veras, Kyo va a demorarse un poco en llegar contigo, le ordene realizar unos cuantos pendientes en el templo y aun no termina

-está bien señor Kusanagi, no se preocupe, dígale que lo estaré esperando

-claro que si hija, yo le digo,

-hasta pronto señor

-hasta pronto

-muy bien, ahora ordena este lugar, esta hecho un desastre

-si padre

El joven castaño se corrió veloz mente por su habitación de un lado al otro, ordenando y acomodando todo lo que tenia regado, sin darse cuenta, pasaron mas de 20 minutos y el esfuerzo lo hizo sudar un poco,

-maldición, ahora tendré que ducharme de nuevo

Esta vez, al tener todo en su lugar Kyo puso sobre su cama la ropa que usaría y al salir rápidamente de la ducha, se seco, se vistió y perfumo, justo estaba por salir cuando su madre lo detuvo a unos metros de la puerta

-¿Qué pasa mamá? Tengo un poco de prisa

-lo lamento hijo, solo iba a decirte que no olvidaras el regalo

-cierto¡ lo olvide por completo, gracias mamá

-de nada hijo, ahora corre, esa pobre chica debe estar esperándote ansiosa

-hasta luego mamá, llegare tarde

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y los padres de Kyo comenzaron a hablar con respecto a su vástago

-estoy dudando de sus capacidades para ser mi sucesor

-vamos cariño, es solo un muchacho enamorado,

-esa no es ninguna excusa, es arrogante, irresponsable, desobligado

-que extraño que lo menciones amor, porque, si mal no recuerdo, tu tampoco eras precisamente el modelo de disciplina perfecto cuando te conocí

-pero ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

-nada, tranquilízate, solo digo que tal vez sea una etapa, con el tiempo entenderá

-lleva años actuando de esa manera

-relájate mi amor, todo estará bien, además creo que incluso esta chica Yuki pueda ser de gran ayuda

-¿de verdad?

-claro, o ¿Qué? ¿Acaso yo no influí en ti, para convertirte en el hombre que eres ahora?

Saiyu medito un momento las palabras de su esposa, una de las razones que lo hacían amarla era que siempre encontraba las palabras correctas en el momento indicado

-tienes razón, hay que darle un poco más de tiempo

-lo ves, no hay de qué preocuparse, ahora ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?

-me encantaría, tu comida siempre me hace sentir mucho mejor después de los disgustos

Saiyú se acercó a su querida esposa y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios luego de un ligero abrazo ambos se dispusieron a preparar algo de comer

En el camino al parque, Kyo maldecía para sus adentros, por más que intentaba siempre llegaba tarde, era como una especie de maldición, como si el hecho de portar la espada también lo obligara a llegar tarde a las citas con su novia, el recorrido parecía eterno, hasta que finalmente pudo divisar a una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y corto, apenas le llegaba a los hombros, llevaba un atuendo bastante casual, unos jeans ajustados con dobles en la parte baja de la pierna dejando ver un poco sus pantorrillas, una blusa en color blanco, y una chaqueta de mezclilla con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, el por su parte Kyo tenía un atuendo muy parecido, excepto por el dobles en los pantalones y la chaqueta, salió tan de prisa de casa, que olvido ponérsela y la necesitaría, pues al anochecer el frio no se haría esperar

Al verla ahí esperando pacientemente a que el hiciera su aparición un gran sentimiento de ternura y culpa lleno su pecho, no sabía que decir al momento de acercarse, ¿debía disculparse como siempre? ¿Actuar como si nada? No lo sabía pero, como en la mayoría de sus encuentros, decidió guiarse por su instinto

Camino despacio, se escabullo entre la gente, asegurándose de no ser visto, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

Ella levanto su mirada, y lo encontró justo enfrente, sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial y él lo noto, ese brillo de dulzura y amor que solo ella podía provocar en el

-Kyo¡

La chica se puso de pie y se abalanzo sobre el muchacho, él se sorprendió al parecer, el gusto por volverse a ver era más grande que cualquier posible enojo por su tardanza, en ese momento lo supo, podía relajarse y simplemente disculparse sin palabras, correspondió su abrazo y beso su cabeza, Yuki no quería separarse de Kyo pero debía hacerlo para poder hablar con él, y darle su regalo

-te he extrañado tanto

-yo te he extrañado mucho mas

-prométeme que la próxima vez me llevaras contigo

-es muy peligroso, no creo que sea buena…

-no me importa…

-pero… Yuki

-se que siempre te enfrentas a mucho peligro, pero, este tiempo lejos de ti, me ayudo a darme cuenta que no quiero volver a sentirte tan distante

-Yuki…

La chica volvió a abrazar fuertemente al joven Kusanagi

-no quiero, no quiero tener que extrañar, el estar entre tus brazos, el calor que me das, que me hace sentir tan segura y protegida, tus ojos, tus manos, (yuki hace una pequeña pausa para acercarse lentamente a los labios de Kyo) tus besos…

Y como un rayo que impacta con fuerza la tierra, una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Kyo, esa sensación, ese dulce sabor, la honestidad en cada palabra, y ahora, en este delicado y tierno detalle, en ese momento lo supo, el amor que cualquier hombre puede pasar su vida entera buscándolo, él lo tenía justo enfrente

Sus labios se separaron, ella casi derramaba lágrimas de alegría y sentimiento al poder besar a Kyo una vez más, y por su parte el heredero del Clan Kusanagi, sabía exactamente lo que quería decirle en esos momentos

-yuki, yo… yo tampoco quiero volver a estar lejos de ti, y esta bien, te prometo que pase lo que pase, te mantendré a mi lado,

Yuki solo podía abrazar con mas fuerza a su amado novio, pues sus palabras la llenaron de una inmensa felicidad

Después de esta charla ambos buscaron un lugar cómodo para recostarse, luego de un rato acurrucados, Yuki decidio que era buen momento para darle su regalo a Kyo

-espero que te guste

-cualquier cosa que tu me des es maravillosa,

Tras esto Kyo abrió con cuidado la caja que yuki llevaba al hacerlo encontró una muy grata sorpresa

-esto, esto es increíble

-¿te gusta?

-¿gustarme? Me encanta

Al momento Kyo se levanto para poder ponerse su nueva chaqueta, era justo de su medida, de cuero en color negro, con algunos detalles como broches en color dorado, y un gran sol adornando su espalda

-te queda muy bien,

-muchas gracias cariño

-pero espera, que eso no es todo

-¿hay más?

Yuki asintió, kyo busco más al fondo de la caja y encontró un hermoso par de guantes negros, con detalles en color dorado en las palmas y en los nudillos

-yuki, esto, esto es demasiado

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gustaron?

-por supuesto que me gustan, pero es que esto supera por mucho a mi regalo,

Al decir esto kyo levanta del suelo la pequeña caja que el llevaba, la misma que su madre le recordó tomar antes de salir

Yuki la abrió y al hacerlo encontró una pequeña cámara digital, al principio no entendía muy bien para que era

-tranquila, esto solo es parte de tu regalo, dame un segundo

El joven reunió un par de ramas secas que encontró tiradas y comenzó a hacer unos pasos extraños frente a yuki, ella pensó que tal vez Kyo no se sentía bien, pero luego reconoció varios de esos pasos, eran parte del entrenamiento tradicional Kusanagi, de los dedos de Kyo empezaron a salir diminutas llamas, que al agitarlas y entre lazarlas formaban figuras hermosas a la vista, el portador de la espada se inclinó para tomar el puñado de ramas, y con rápidos movimientos las ramas fueron incinerándose, pero no de una manera violenta, sino de una forma lenta y suave, yuki estaba maravillada ante este gesto, sabía perfectamente que Kyo odiaba el estilo tradicional que su padre se empeñaba en obligarlo a aprender, y no solo eso, de una llamarada, que podría ser peligrosa o incluso letal, Kyo le estaba obsequiando algo hermoso, las ramas secas y marchitas gracias a los pasos kusanagi y su técnica ancestral se transformaron en un hermoso ramo de flores de fuego, al momento Yuki supo para que era la cámara, afortunadamente la encendió antes de que Kyo empezara con su danza de fuego y al detenerse con el ramo ella ya tenia lista la cámara

Una preciosa imagen que guardaría como un tesoro

Su amado novio, con ese precioso ramo de fuego

-¿Te gusto tu regalo?

-me encanto

-me alegra,

Las palabras eran insuficientes para expresar la inmensa gratitud ante los detalles que tuvieron el uno con el otro, kyo apago el ramo y lo arrojo lejos, yuki, coloco la cámara en el suelo y se dirigió a Kyo, quien la esperaba recargado en un frondoso árbol, y sin perder ni un instante ambos fundieron sus labios en un dulce y apasionado beso, el viento comenzó a soplar, pero el calor que emanaba de ambos les era suficiente para no sentir la suave caricia de la noche.

El amor flota en el aire, y estos 2 amantes se han jurado estar juntos, por el resto de la eternidad


End file.
